Destino
by Law Keehl
Summary: Puedes creerlo o no, incluso intentar ignorar su existencia, pero cuando ese hilo se aferra a tu alma, no hay nada que pueda cortarlo. El destino siempre ha sido inevitable y es algo que Kuroo y Tsukishima entenderán en esta historia.


Puedes creerlo o no, incluso intentar ignorar su existencia, pero cuando ese hilo se aferra a tu alma, no hay nada que pueda cortarlo. El destino siempre ha sido inevitable.

* * *

-Terminemos…-. Dijo sacando el móvil y eliminado el nombre al que había enviado incontables mensajes hasta la fecha. "Kuroo" desapareció de la lista de contactos.

-Me parece bien…-. Contestó el otro, imitando el gesto, borrando para siempre el nombre que hasta hacía unos segundos era el centro de su vida.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. No hubo beso de despedida, ni abrazo que dijera que todo estaría bien. Ni siquiera se miraron cuando partieron caminos. Quizás de haber hablado, ambos hubieran entendido que las razones que los empujaban a aquella tragedia eran compartidas y a la vez, infundadas.

Esa noche Tsukishima Kei lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Tetsurou Kuroo terminó de hacer las valijas y sin pegar un ojo tomó el autobús que lo llevaría a la universidad.

* * *

La primera vez que vio al capitán de Nekoma, Tsukishima pensó que era un tipo raro. No simplemente raro, extravagante; de esos que al entrar en una habitación no sólo acaparan la atención entera de la concurrencia, sino que terminan siendo el centro de la fiesta, los que se quedan con la chica, los que sin importar qué estupidez hagan saldrán bien parados. Pensó que era lo más parecido a un gato callejero que hubiese visto jamás en una persona. Fue la primera vez que sintió su dedo meñique atado por un hilo, un hilo largo, rojo y fuerte que jaló de él al tensarse en dirección a esos ojos felinos y desafiantes.

El destino siempre ha sido una cosa extraña y caprichosa.

Eventualmente, el campamento de entrenamiento fue el escenario y aprender, la excusa perfecta. Fue allí que su relación comenzó, en el instante en que intercambiaron números de teléfono. Nadie lo hubiese sospechado. En la cancha no eran más que contrincantes, aprendiz y discípulo a veces, pero sólo eso. Pero en los mensajes que iban y venían por las noches, en algún punto eso cambió. Lo que comenzara como un mero juego para pasar el tiempo acabó siendo lo que los unió a pesar de las distancias. No pasó mucho antes de que las palabras no fueran suficientes, cuando el deseo de mantener la fachada en pos del orden ya no importara y las ganas de verse en persona sin una red de por medio quemaran en los corazones de ambos.

Demasiado terco, demasiado orgulloso, Tsukishima se resistió hasta que fue inevitable. Se negaba a creer que lo que sentía podría tener alguna viabilidad en la vida real. Ambos eran hombres y ninguno se reconocía como gay, vivían lejos y la diferencia de edad resultaba abismal en ese momento. Tsukishima recién comenzaba la secundaria, Kuroo la estaba terminando. Pero el capitán de Nekoma no tenía los límites autoimpuestos del rubio cascarrabias de Karasuno. Kuroo no dudó en tomarse el primer tren, la primera mañana de vacaciones para finalmente tocar el timbre en casa de Kei. Bolso en mano, sonrió mientras saludaba con la mano y terminaba pasando la semana entera en esa casa. Sí, al final Tsukishima, luego de un berrinche que pretendió ser detestable y acabó siendo tierno, le permitió la entrada no sólo a su hogar, sino a su corazón.

Fueron unos buenos, largos, perfectos meses aunque la inquietud y la ansiedad nunca hubiesen hecho su retirada.

-Cuando termine el verano… irás a la universidad, ¿verdad?-. Tsukishima jugueteaba con la tapa de la gaseosa que había muerto unos minutos atrás.

-Sí… mis días de relajado estudiante han terminado…-. Kuroo se desparramó en el piso dejando salir un suspiro. -¿Cómo voy a hacer para soportar no verte por tanto tiempo?-.

Tsukishima sólo rodó los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, pero eso era justamente lo mismo que le había comido la mente todos esos meses. ¿Quién era para hacer que Kuroo se encadenara a él, para truncarle un futuro con una linda chica, hijos, la experiencia completa de estar vivo? Sólo era un mocoso al que le faltaban muchos años antes de siquiera decidir qué quería hacer de su vida. Era un impertinente que había irrumpido en la vida ajena y no tenía derecho de reclamar nada. No tenía el lugar necesario para ello, no eran novios, no eran más que dos personas que compartían algunos intereses en común dentro de una burbuja temporal que estaba a punto de romperse.

Kuroo pretendió una de sus afiladas sonrisas en lo que escondía el rostro en el regazo del otro. Lo escondía porque no sabía hasta cuándo podría mantener el frente del hombre inmutable. Sus preocupaciones radicaban en el hecho de que sabía que estaba mutilando a Tsukishima de la posibilidad de vivir la secundaria como él lo había hecho ¿Qué chico de su edad esperaría tanto tiempo a alguien con el que no había hecho más que tontear durante unos meses? Él lo amaba, pero Tsukishima… ¿Qué sentía? Habían compartido secretos y mantenido largas conversaciones. Se habían besado, dormido juntos. Miles de veces había visto a un Kei que sólo él conocía, de sonrisa cálida y caricias como la seda, de palabras honestas y ojos capaces de iluminar la noche más oscura. ¿Podía arrancarle un futuro prometedor a tan perfecta criatura?

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el final del verano los encontró caminando en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso como siempre lo ha hecho. Fueron años en los que Tsukishima continuó con su vida sin tener noticia, ni buscarla tampoco, de aquél que alguna vez en un pasado que comenzaba a borrarse, le había sacudido el mundo entero. Algunas noches, esas en donde la melancolía acecha y la soledad se hace carne en uno, volvía a los recuerdos, a los labios más dulces, a la sonrisa más socarrona y encantadora que hubiese visto, a ese gato callejero. Después de un rato, se deshacía de las lágrimas estúpidas que no podía controlar y se iba a la cama. Nunca había tenido el coraje de buscarlo de nuevo y Kuroo por su cuenta jamás se había puesto en contacto con él.

Fue saliendo de un café que los hilos del destino se tensaron otra vez.

Mantenía la taza de café apretada con fuerza en la mano. Los auriculares sobre sus orejas reproducían una tonadilla que siempre le había gustado. La mañana estaba fría en Tokio y los transeúntes en multitudes iban y venían con la urgencia de siempre. Pero no era nada de ello lo que petrificaba a Tsukishima Kei frente a la puerta de ese café, ni lo que hacía que sus ojos, como los de un halcón se dilataran y mantuvieran fijos en una línea recta. La tonada había desaparecido de su cabeza y lo único que podía escuchar era el bombear frenético de su corazón.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Lo cierto era que no tenía relevancia. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara siempre podría reconocer esa espalda, esa forma de caminar, ese cabello negro al que se le había puesto cada día el mayor empeño en peinar para resultar único. Tsukishima sintió que todo lo desbordaba, que esas lágrimas que había evitado llorar y que sólo invitaba unas tantas noches al año a hacerle compañía, afloraban como un manantial. No podía darse ese lujo, no podía permitir que la vista se le empañase ahora que tenía al objeto de su afecto al alcance de una pequeña corrida. Pero aunque su alma gritara hasta desgarrarse la garganta, el cuerpo no le respondía. La parálisis de no saber con qué cara le miraría lo carcomía, el miedo de saberse rechazado una vez con una facilidad apabullante todavía burbujeaba en su estómago. Una vez más se sintió un adolescente al otro lado de una red demasiado alta, frente a un contrincante despiadado y perfecto.

De verdad era una mañana fría. Quizás se había desacostumbrado al clima luego de vivir en el extranjero durante tantos años. Una vez recibido había decidido irse de Japón. Aunque había querido exorcizar el dolor de perder a lo que a esta altura sabía había sido el amor de su vida, los resultados siempre habían sido escasos. Sin mucho resultado, había salido con algunas personas tratando de llenar ese vacío en la boca del estómago que en más de una noche no le dejaba dormir. Pero el amor es algo que uno no puede controlar y Kuroo Tetsuro lo había entendido a los golpes. Al final, había huido al exterior gracias a la empresa en la que trabajaba y si había vuelto era simplemente porque Bokuto no había parado de acosarlo con mails en los que le instaba a "hacer presente su remilgado trasero en la boda so pena de perderlo a patadas" que le búho le daría personalmente. Y allí estaba, congelándose en medio de la maldita mañana porque uno de sus mejores amigos dejaba de ser un soltero empedernido.

Pensando en aquello fue que sintió, como una premonición, como un sueño vívido, que alguien le observaba. Hacía años que había dejado de sentir cosas como esas. De hecho, durante mucho tiempo había entendido que parte de él había muerto la noche de cierto verano. Incluso en medio del frío sintió las manos sudarle, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, la boca seca a base de una ansiedad que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Si se daba la vuelta tenía miedo de saber a quién vería ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que sería él? Era estúpido pensar, por no decir bastante improbable, que en medio de Tokio y la hora pico, de todas las personas posibles, él estaría allí.

Al darse la vuelta sonrió. El mundo se le fue a los pies y toda la antelación se esfumó en un suspiro. -Eres un idiota…-. Porque obviamente Tsukishima Kei no estaría allí.

* * *

Había huido como un cobarde y ahora batallaba con una corbata que no parecía tener intención de quedar ni cerca de presentable. ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué había que respetar tradiciones tan imbéciles? ¿Por qué mierda había aceptado? Porque en el fondo de su alma, el masoquista que siempre había intentado ocultar, el esperanzado adolescente que no había conseguido matar, deseaba una segunda oportunidad. Habría sido tan fácil como buscarlo por Facebook, habría sido tan fácil como preguntar un teléfono a las personas correctas, pero algo en sus entrañas lo llenaba de nervios… de culpa, incluso.

Todavía ahora dudaba, pero el dolor en su dedo meñique lo empujaba a terminar de ajustarse el traje, a darse una última ojeada en el espejo y salir de una puñetera vez.

Fue una bonita ceremonia llena de viejos conocidos. Tsukishima pensó que era valiente por parte de Bokuto y Aakashi unirse civilmente en los tiempos que corrían. Hasta habían decidido irse de luna de miel a España para poder hacerlo oficial, un matrimonio con todas las letras. Sí, era bonito y todo, pero los ojos de Tsukishima no habían podido estar del todo en la adorable pareja. Se sentía levemente egoísta, sobre todo porque tanto Bokuto y principalmente Aakashi habían sido el apoyo que le permitiera seguir adelante durante todos esos años. Quizás debiera pedirles disculpas después. Pensándolo bien, sólo pondría una buena suma de dinero junto con el regalo de bodas. Al fin y al cabo eso de pedir disculpas nunca había sido su fuerte. Además, justo ahora, la frustración le ganaba y cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca sonaría a insulto.

Habiendo tanta gente, tanto pasado con rostro adulto, tantos ex compañeros, tantas anécdotas flotando en el aire, ¿cómo era posible que ese maldito no hubiese aparecido en la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos? En medio del ambiente festivo y alegre de aquella recepción, se sintió de un inigualable y aciago mal humor. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué derecho tenía a estar de mal humor? Él lo había evitado durante años, él había propuesto romper, él, él, él, siempre había sido él. De quererlo podría haberlo encontrado. En esta era cibernética era tan fácil como prender la pc y hacer un clic, abrir un buscador en el móvil.

Era estúpido y rebuscado, siempre había sido así. Siempre había dado demasiadas vueltas a todo sólo para darse cuenta que en el ínterin había perdido la oportunidad. Él tenía la culpa de todo lo que le sucedía, él y sólo él. Se merecía una maldita patada en el culo. Se merecía que alguien lo abofeteara y le escupiera en la cara lo terco que había sido. ¿Por qué no pudo hablar? ¿Por qué no pudo decirle que no importaba, que lo esperaría el resto de su vida si era necesario? ¿No lo estaba haciendo de todas formas? ¿Por qué nunca podía ser realmente honesto cuando era importante?

Otra vez los ojos le quemaban, la desesperanza se lo devoraba de un bocado, la angustia resurgía como aquella noche de verano pero más cruel que nunca, más implacable que entonces. Le faltaba el aire, la corbata le apretaba el cuello. Tenía calor. Sólo quería salir de allí. Ya no tenía la entereza para ver a Bokuto y Aakashi sin pensar que esos podrían haber sido Kuroo y él. Salir, sólo necesitaba aire por un momento, aclarar sus ideas, volver a ponerse la máscara y volvería. Había soportado años de eso, había sido fuerte y tolerado el hecho de que lo había perdido todo. Se había ilusionado por nada. Quizás y ese que pensó ver ni siquiera era Kuroo. Seguramente él ya estaba casado y sus hijos eran hermosos. Sí, eso. Tenía que afrontar la realidad aunque lo destrozara. Kuroo no había venido porque había dado vuelta la página hacía rato. Él era el único que todavía seguía prendado a un recuerdo estúpido, a un momento feliz de su vida, a los meses en donde se sintió más vivo que nunca.

La puerta estaba a sólo unos metros ya, tenía que abrir y todo estaría bien, todo volvería a ser la misma mierda adormecida que no era perfecta, pero con la que al menos podía vivir. La hoja de madera chirrió y la ventisca de invierno le dio justo en el rostro. El mundo se detuvo, el tiempo dejó de correr, la vida misma se redujo a ese instante.

El destino siempre ha sido una cosa extraña y caprichosa. Y Tsukishima Kei lo entendía perfectamente ahora. Despojado de su habitual escudo, vulnerable como nunca antes, incapaz de controlar el frenesí en su pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas ante la visión frente a sus ojos. Kuroo, ataviado para la ocasión, exhibiendo una expresión que se mezclaba entre la sorpresa y la angustia, se paraba justo frente a él.

-Kei…-. Escuchar su nombre una vez más cayendo de esos labios fue el último punto de presión necesario para que abandonara por completo la razón y ese estúpido sentido del orgullo e hiciera lo que quiso hacer hace tanto tiempo, en esa noche de verano mientras escuchaba los pasos alejándose de él. Dando dos pasos firmes hacia adelante abrazó a Kuroo tan fuerte como le fue posible, como si necesitara corroborar que no era uno más de sus sueños, una estúpida fantasía producto de la tristeza. Las lágrimas caían sobre el traje ajeno pero ni aunque quisiera podría frenarlas.

-¡No quiero romper contigo!-. Como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto hacia atrás, como si estuvieran en esa calle calurosa y las chicharras todavía cantaran su lamento de verano, Tsukishima se aferraba con desesperación. -Quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero esperarte, no me importa cuánto sea. Todo este tiempo… todo este tiempo…-.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, el cuerpo del mayor se relajó. No necesitaba que nadie le explicara de qué diablos hablaba Tsukishima. Había repasado en su mente tantas veces el momento en que su corazón se destrozó, que aquello le resultaba natural; un ajuste de cuentas con el tiempo, la oportunidad y la madurez faltante en ese entonces. Había imaginado muchos escenarios distintos si acaso alguna vez se daba la casualidad de volver a cruzar caminos con Tsukishima. Jamás pensó en esa, era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad: una boda, un coche roto y una llegada tardía. Pero fueron las palabras las que hicieron que los ojos se le cubrieran de lágrimas. En sus casos hipotéticos siempre debía convencer a Tsukishima, siempre tenía que probarle que su amor había sido real y que no había conocido a nadie más capaz de hacerle sentir aquella horda de emociones. El simple hecho de saber que todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado, que ambos se habían querido de la misma forma y extrañado en partes iguales, era mejor que cualquier idealización romántica.

Kuroo deslizó una mano con absoluta tranquilidad hasta enterrarla en los cabellos rubios. Recordaba esa suavidad. Todavía lo hacía estremecer, sonreír a lo bobo entibándole el pecho. Mantuvo a Tsukishima contra él durante todo el tiempo que lloró sin ser capaz de articular palabra coherente. Si fueron minutos u horas, no tuvo relevancia. Sin importar cuánto tiempo corriera entre ellos, Kuroo lo sabía, aquel hilo que había jalado de ambos iba a tensarse una y otra vez, jalando de ellos hasta enredarlos una vez más. No se puede luchar contra algo como eso, no se le puede dar la espalda. Te encontrará, jugará contigo haciéndote pensar que llevas la delantera y antes de darte cuenta, estarás rodeado, vencido e inevitablemente feliz.

-Lo sé, Kei… Yo también…-. Concedió a todo, al llanto que le anudaba la garganta, al sentimiento de añoranza que se había acumulado durante los años que estuvieron separados, al amor que iba a hacerle estallar el pecho, al cariño eterno que ninguno de los dos había podido borrar, a lo estúpidos e infantiles que habían sido. -Todo… estará bien ahora…-. Susurró en un hilo de voz quebrada mientras se abrazaba al único que realmente había amado, a su destino, a su todo.

Esa noche hizo tanto frío que la nieve cubrió la ciudad con su manto blanco y cristalino, pero ni siquiera eso pudo congelar los corazones que conectaron en esa pequeña reunión. Esa noche de verano había vuelto en pleno invierno y era suficiente para abrigar las esperanzas de todos. El alcohol y las risas no faltaron, las anécdotas compartidas de campamentos congelados en el tiempo, los partidos de revancha, las batallas del basurero, los amores que fueron y vinieron, los que se quedaron, los que finalmente se reencontraron. La velada avanzó con música y baile, con pasos torpes y algunos expertos que llenaron la pequeña pista. Bokuto y Aakashi fueron el centro de atención, y un poco más allá, los otros tórtolos que se tomaban de las manos, se arrastraban el uno al otro, se conducían de aquí y por allá, al son de la tonada que sonara, como si entre ellos no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Una vez más cruzaban miradas, algunos ceños fruncidos y risas cómplices.

En algún momento Bokuto y Aakashi partieron a su luna de miel. No mucho después, Tsukishima y Kuroo hicieron también su retirada estratégica.

-Mi departamento no queda lejos… si tu coche está roto, ¿podríamos…?-. El rubio tenía las mejillas rojas, parte por el frío, parte por el alcohol pero principalmente por la vergüenza que lo consumía. Hacer ese tipo de propuestas nunca había sido su fuerte. Kuroo le tomó de la mano y se dejó guiar con una sonrisa.

Hablaron todo el trayecto, sobre las cosas que habían estado haciendo, lo que la vida les había dado, lo que les había quitado. Al llegar a destino abrieron una cerveza y continuaron contándose el día a día de todos los años que no habían podido vivir juntos. Kuroo le contó sobre su trabajo, sobre cómo le había extrañado pero el miedo de un nuevo rechazo le impedía terminar de marcar el número de teléfono que no había podido olvidar ni queriendo; habló sobre parejas pasajeras que no habían podido siquiera rozar el lugar que Tsukki había dejado marcado a fuego, y también le contó sobre el vacío que sentía cada vez que nada resultaba y el hecho de que todavía lo amaba se presentaba como algo innegable, conciso y doloroso.

Tsukki también le contó sobre su vida en la secundaria, sobre cómo había sentido demasiado distante todo, como si esas experiencias no fueran de él porque no podía compartirlas con la única persona que sentía relevante. Habló sobre la universidad, sobre la primera vez que estuvo con una chica y cómo se había dado cuenta al final que era totalmente gay. Había intentado salir con otros hombres pero eso tampoco había funcionado porque ninguno de ellos era Kuroo. Le contó sobre la cobardía estúpida que lo devoraba cuando las ganas de volver a verlo se hacían punzantes.

Fue una noche larga, tan larga que se transformó en madrugada, una que los descubrió enredados en un beso tímido, prudente pero que pronto se transformó en pasión pura, en necesidad, en hambre de atrapar al otro y nunca más dejarlo ir. La idea se hizo carne, la ropa estaba de más y pronto el deseo de la piel los echó en la cama. Se trenzaron en el juego más viejo de la humanidad, se descubrieron una vez más, se amaron hasta que el cuerpo les dijo basta.

Al recuperar el aliento Kuroo miró a Tsukki desde su lado de la cama y sonrió. -Kei…-. Susurró contra la oreja ajena que adquirió al instante un color rojo como el uniforme que alguna vez había usado en su juventud. -Pasé demasiado tiempo arrepintiéndome por no actuar cuando tuve la oportunidad, demasiado tiempo sintiendo que nunca más sería feliz de verdad. No voy a repetir el error, no voy a dejarte ir esta vez. Así que…-. Despacio se incorporó en la cama, tomó la mano de Tuskki y la llevó a sus labios, alzando los ojos para poder ver al objeto de su adoración. -¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-.

Las mejillas de Tsukishima se incendiaron al instante y sus ojos vibraron al son de esas palabras. Los labios le temblaron y el cuerpo actuó antes de que pudiera destrozar el ambiente con alguno de sus comentarios mordaces. Abrazado al cuello de su amante pensó que toda la situación era una escena cursi de película romántica, pero que no importaba porque los protagonistas eran ellos dos. Habían dejado una pausa demasiado grande, se habían reprimido por mucho tiempo de lo que siempre debió haber sido. Pero el destino es tan caprichoso como obstinado y, una vez más, los había enredado en sus hilos. Esta vez, Tsukki tampoco iba a dejar ir al amor de su vida.

Dos semanas después los preparativos para la boda que se celebraría en verano comenzaron. Ahora es Kuroo quien le manda mails a Bokuto amenazándolo con patadas en el culo de llegar a perderse el evento.

 **FIN**


End file.
